LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil
LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil is the second installment in the Scorpio saga. Its predecessor was LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame, and it was followed by LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark. Synopsis Scorpio is now 'retired', married to Rebecca, and has an fourteen-year-old daughter - Ariel. However, he is still haunted by the events of the War of Brigstone and LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame. However, before he can become acclimatised to a life with no crimefighting and lots of fatherhood, evil lures its head once again at the Richardson family in the form of... Bluebird? But... he's.. dead. Plot The first three levels are flashbacks. The game opens with a cutscene of Nightfight walking down a wedding aisle. At the end is Scorpio. She reaches the aisle, and briefly kisses Scorpio on his left cheek. They then both turn around to face the priest (added in to comfort Scorpio's christian mother). However, the latter is interrupted mid-sentence by a person in a blue uniform, who delivers a giagantic cake. Voice Actors Joseph Simpson - Scorpio, Bluebird, Crazy Sting Rory Simpson - Nitro IV, Cake Guy Mollie Barnett - Wildbeast, Nightfight Maurice Evans - The Puzzler Characters 51 Aaron Williams Aerial Killer Battle Mech Bio-Max Bluebird Bradley Richardson Bradley Richardson (Wedding) Claws Commander Coldheart Commissioner Edward Commissioner Edward (Red Regiment Armour) Commissioner Edward (War Armour) Commissioner Edward (Wedding) Corpse Ghoul Assassin Corpse Ghoul Drone CrackSkull Crazy Sting Crimewolf Dark Lord Dead Justice Dead Justice (Classic) Dead Justice (Scorpio I) Dollar Bill Dr. Inferno Gold Tooth Hypno Impersonator Jake Steelbeak James Winters James Winters (Submarine) James Winters (Wedding) Jenny Steelbeak Jenny Steelbeak (Wedding) Joseph Richardson Joseph Richardson (Wedding) Le Bombe Lord Nebula Maelstrom Mybrant Nightcreature Nightfight (Day) Nightfight (Night) Nightfight (Wedding) Nightsaver Nitro IV Nitro IV (Wedding) Opposite Policeman Red Guns Red Regiment Trooper Scorpio Scorpio (Green) Scorpio (War) Scorpio (Wedding) Silver Suit Slash Slicer Slicer (Scorpio I) Slimeface Smart Shot Spiderwoman Squid Stealth Assassin SWAT Officer The Absorber The Archer The Archer (Scorpio I) The Corpse Ghoul The Corpse Ghoul (Cloakless) The Corpse Ghoul (Damaged) The Corpse Ghoul (Scorpio I) The Puzzler The Raptor The Rodent The Serpent The Torment The Torment (Young) The Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor (Scorpio I) The Woodsman Wildbeast Wildbeast (Human Facade) Wildbeast (Wedding) X-Hurtz Zombie Levels Not the best of weddings Green Versus Gang Battle with a Beast The Siege of Richardson Mansion The Battle of the Shadow Caves Side-Missions Scorpio VS Sting Penny for your Riddles Impersonator Unleashed Time of the Titans Shellshock Day of the Dead Vehicles Locations * Brigstone Cinema * Brigstone Chemical Plant ** Bio-Max Chamber * Bluebird's Apartment * Richardson Enterprises * Will Prison * Brigstone Mall ** Car Park ** Interior * Brigstone Docks * Brigstone Theatre * Fort Brigstone * Nano Corps * Sexton Digital * Harris Industrial Systems * The Corpse Cave ** Control Room ** Armoury ** Defence Wing Alpha ** Defence Wing Beta ** Emergency Exit * BTV Tower * Brigstone Swamp * Good Genetics Implementations * Paragon System Products * Brigstone Airport * Brigstone Mountain ** Radio Tower ** Richardson Mansion ** The Cavern *** Main Chamber *** Laboratory *** Minikit Room *** Emergency Exit *** Lower Chambers *** Vehicle hanger **** Exiting tube * Brigstone Fire Station * Brigstone Hospital * Red Regiment Towers ** Red Brick Room Notes * This is the first game to show Darren Hart, whereas he was only referenced in the first. * There are six side-missions, that can be played during or after Story Mode. They are all set entirely in Free Roam. The six villains are Crazy Sting, The Puzzler, Impersonator, The Raptor, Le Bombe, and Mr Creepy. * Despite being playable in the first level, all wedding variations of Dark Defenders must be purchased for 4,000,000 stud credits each. * Most of the side-missions' names reference something: ** Penny for your Riddles - In the 1960s Batman television show, there were originally two episodes entitled A Penny for your Riddles and They're Worth A Lot More. However, due to The Riddler's actor at the time (Frank Gorshin) leaving the role, they were changed. ** Impersonator Unleashed - One of the Two Towers soundtracks is called Isengard Unleashed ** Time of the Titans - The second episode of Walking with Dinosaurs was called Time of the Titans. ** Shellshock - A term meaning post-traumatic stress, originating from one of the world wars. ** Day of the Dead - A yearly two-day-long event in Mexico, in which families' ancestors' spirits supposedly return to Earth for the two days References